


Neon Nights Strip Club Rules Update

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Fecal Soiling, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: There have been some reason changes as to how the Neon Nights Strip Club operates. Employees are expected to observe these changes effective immediately.





	Neon Nights Strip Club Rules Update

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Story contains content with scat (soiling). Only read if that's what you're into, otherwise stay clear!
> 
> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 1/18/18.
> 
> Part of a short story marathon I hosted on my blog.

##  **MEMO**

**Subject: Neon Nights Strip Club Rules Update**

**Date: 1/18/2018**

It has come to management’s attention that several employees manning the club bar have been taking excessively long bathroom breaks upwards of 15 minutes in length. These long periods of absence are completely inexcusable and completely inhibit the business as a whole.

To counteract this measure, employees manning the bar are from here on out, barred from using the restroom. This allows an employee to truly earn their working wage for the day and ensure that no one employee is picking up slack for their lazy coworkers.

We are aware that many employees might immediately be upset, as bathroom breaks mean that all business would need to be taken care of immediately before and after a shift. This is unfair to staff with weaker bowels and bladders who may find the urge to go several hours into their shift. As a countermeasure to ensure all employees are treated equally, diapers will now be a required part of the workplace uniform. Within the week, a large shipment of diapers will be brought in that match the measurements of all existing employees to ensure a snug and comfortable fit.

Needless to say, should an employees find themselves in need of relief, an employee is expected to use their diaper as they need. The selected diapers we’ve ordered are a premium brand that can take multiple excretions both liquid and solid throughout a single workday.

Still, this does not truly alleviate the problem for our employees with weak constitutions, as stronger employees might be able to still hold on and not use their diaper while others might need to go several times in a working night. To counteract this, all employees will be served a powerful milk-like laxative drink and a small fiber bar before each of their shifts. The effects of both should cause the digestive system to kick into overdrive and ensure a need to urinate in no more than 15 minutes, with a need to defecate arising in no more than 30 minutes. This will ensure that no particular employee is singled out and made fun of for a dirty diaper. Consumption of the drink and snack is mandatory. Any employee caught purposefully wasting their food and drink will be force fed double the normal serving size by the manager, with all three drinks and snacks coming out of their paycheck.

Another measure will be set in to place to ensure that all employees can be checked to see if they have a messy diaper or not. Dress code will now mandate that all employees wear mini skirts that stretch no farther down than buttocks length. Any male employees previously deemed feminine enough to work as a waitress are also expected to wear these mini skirts.

This is all for the purpose of ensuring that diaper checks are as effortless as possible for managers. Employees will be subjected to random inspections that ensure their rears are soiled. Employees that haven’t wet and messed themselves within 75 minutes of their shift will be fed another laxative drink and fiber bar. Employees caught having changed out of their messy diapers into fresh ones will be charged for the fresh diaper as well as given two doses of food and drink to consume immediately.

A secondary issue that will likely arise with diaper use is that frequently employees will need to flinch or hold still and focus on relieving themselves rather than serving the customer. At best, this is a waste of time. At worst, this may deter customers from buying drinks. To quash this problem before it arises, all employees will receive a pill weekly that will numb the bladder and bowels for a week’s length. This way, employees won’t be distracted by their bodies tensing up to do the deed. Many won’t realize what they’ve done until they sit down and feel something warm or realize their crotch is all hot and wet.  

Though the diapers selected for use at the Neon Nights Strip Club are top notch, there is still a large amount of potential for accidental spillages or leakages. In this event, there’s a reasonable possibility that the upper half of an employee’s uniforms may stained from wayward waste. To ensure this never happens, bar employees will be required to keep their upper halves completely naked. Bras are not allowed, as differences in color between the underwear of female employees may lead to clashing colors unfitting for the rest of the uniform.

Management is conscious that during winter months and constantly blaring air conditioning to keep patrons cool among dancing and steamy strip shows, bar employees might find themselves cold. Jackets or any other sort of coverage is forbidden. However, employees are free to share body heat with one another by hugging tightly.

We here at Neon Nights Strip Club strive to create a fun, sexy environment for our customers. Understandably, many employees will find being forced into diapers and presented as mostly naked might be more humiliating than arousing. At Neon Nights Strip Club everyone should feel happy and sexy!

To achieve this, all employees are required to have wireless bullet vibrators taped to their genitals, either on the clitoris or the glans of the penis. A knob to crank the intensity of the vibrations from 1 to 10 should be located somewhere on the bar for each employee staffing it at that time. Paying customers are allowed to crank the knob to whatever setting they wish and send their diaper clad bartender into a spasm of bliss. Orgasm is encouraged. Employees should take the time to make sure their vibrator is on the proper channel so that the toy functions properly. Failure to do so will have the vibrator set on 10 for a minimum of 10 minutes, as well as the forced administration of another laxative drink and snack.

Management fully expects bar staff to find their urges uncontrollable after countless time spent with a vibrating toy strapped to their genitals, holes regularly thrashed open by urine and waste. As a special employee benefit, so long as there are other staff on hand to man the bar, extremely horny employees are free to get on stage and perform with or in place of any stripper dancing at the time. All strippers on staff have been alerted to this policy, and all have no problem with intimate touching. Employees should feel free to grope the stripper staff’s naked body, sit on her face with a messy diaper, or desperately hump the performer’s ass in some feeble attempt to reach climax under so much padding. At no point may an employee’s diaper be removed during these displays. Tips acquired should be promptly deposited in the cash register.

Customer satisfaction is our number one guarantee here at Neon Nights Strip Club! If a customer pays handsomely, bar staff are obligated to give a messy lap dance. Unlike most bars, there is no “look, don’t touch” rule set into play. Should a customer grope an employee’s body, the employee is obliged to let the customer explore their body without limits. If an employee catches themselves starting to wet or mess themselves, staff should inform the customer so they can either enjoy the view.

To make sure that employees that partake in this delightful way to relieve the stress of work aren’t ostracized by those who don’t, a certain amount of time spent performing on the main stage in a dirty diaper is required. Some bar employees may be contemplating doing their performance earlier before their required meal turns them into messy bottomed sluts, but this will not stand. A dirty diaper is absolutely required.

Any employee joining the stage with a clean diaper will be force fed the same bowel and bladder stimulating snacks given during the start of their shift in terribly large volumes. Stripper staff will administer the food and drink. Once enough is consumed, employees will find themselves excreting in far faster volumes than normal for most of the day. Through enough vibrator stimulus, there’s a solid chance the employee will permanently associate the sensation of pissing or messing a diaper with orgasm. Do be mindful to show up to your mandatory strip performance time properly or suffer the dire consequences!

Any and all complaints regarding these policies should be addressed to the manager, Ms. Lesley Rin. Ms. Rin is busy and demands some prior dedication from an employee prior to listening to any complaints. Please expect to consume volumes of food and drink similar to those administered during strip performances upon sitting down in her office. Extended sessions of groping, kissing, and messy facesitting are also expected. After all of this, should the employee still have reserves about how Neon Nights Strip Club is operated, Ms. Rin will entertain their complaint.

Though these prior requirements may seem silly, please do keep in mind that Ms. Rin is a busy woman. She has little time to both manage a business, make a big messy in her diaper like the good girl she is, and listen to employee complaints all in the same day. Your cooperation is greatly appreciated.

 

Sincerely,

Lesley U. Rin  
Manager and Owner of Neon Nights Strip Club


End file.
